


18 - bad habits

by kaiohtic



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: No matter ho bad the habits, Jongin still thinks of Sehun as flawless. He can deal with them, really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed, so please keep your expectations low OTL

It’s no secret that Jongin is head over heels for Sehun, and it’s no secret either that there is nothing about Sehun that he hates, not even the worst of all habits. He’s okay with Sehun being messy. He’s okay with Sehun squeezing the tooth paste tube from the middle and not from the end. He’s okay with Sehun forgetting everything - the laundry that is hanging on the balcony or the freshly brewed tea - once he’s engulfed into his anime or manga. He’s also not complaining about Sehun’s resting bitch face or his poorly disguised hostility when he doesn’t like someone. To other people, Sehun might seem to be someone with poor manners, but to Jongin, his boyfriend is simply a child at heart - one that has been loved and pampered by his parents all his life. And now that Sehun is living with him, he is the one spoil his boyfriend rotten.  
  
Truth to be told, no matter how tiring it seems to clean up after Sehun’s mess, he has never resented Sehun for being a bit on the lazy side. Once he comes into Sehun’s line of view, his boyfriend would stop whatever he is doing anyways to fully focus on Jongin, mostly to give a hand and help Jongin with whatever chore he is doing so they can quickly go cuddle on the couch, on the bed, or even on the floor. And if you think Jongin would be fed up with Sehun being clingy, then you’re wrong. Jongin loves those sweet, intimate moments. He likes having his boyfriend’s lithe body pressed against him, limbs all tangled together. He likes to hear Sehun’s soft, breathy laughter close to his ear, and he likes to feel the warmth emitting from Sehun’s body.  
  
So, in conclusion, Sehun is like a giant baby, and Jongin with his soft spot for anything cute can’t help but love his giant baby with all his quirks and habits.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, that might have been a lie. Because no matter how patient, there’s always an end to even an angel’s endurance. And Jongin is only human. He has his weaknesses, too. If one of them was his lack of resistibility whenever it comes to cute and fluffy, the other one, more difficult to control, was his desire - his thirst for Sehun that would flare up whenever Sehun was uncute. And unfortunately, Sehun is not always simply cute, but agonizingly hot as well. How Sehun manages to do that, Jongin doesn’t know. He’s only one hundred percent certain that his boyfriend is driving him crazy with that really, really odd habit of licking his lips in the most inappropriate moments. Jongin wants to jump him whenever he sees that pink appendage sticking out to moisten highly kissable lips, but he can’t. Not when they’re in class. Not when they’re visiting either his or Sehun’s parents. And definitely not in front of their friends who would embarrass them with comments, or even worse, record the whole thing as blackmail material.  
  
But how to tell Sehun that he is incredibly sexy when he does that little thing with his mouth? Jongin fears that one, he might offend his boyfriend when the other is not even trying to be sexy - unlike those times Sehun is waiting for him in bed with bared skin and coquettish winks - and two, that Sehun might see him as a poor hormone driven young adult. They might be in full health, but sporting a boner about five times a day just because he’s seen Sehun’s tongue is not cool. It’s pathetic.  
  
“Why is my life so difficult?” Jongin bemoans and whines.  
  
“Are you having trouble with your homework?” Jongin almost jumps when he feels two hands on his shoulders.  
  
“H-Hun,” he stutters, unsure what to say since he can’t really talk to Sehun about what’s troubling him.  
  
“Let me see, maybe I can help.”  
  
But of course, Sehun is of no help, not because he’s studying communication design while Jongin isan engineering major, but rather, because Sehun’s tongue is poking out as he is focused on the task. The little frown on his face is cute, Jongin thinks, but Sehun’s mouth…  
  
“It’s fine,” he mumbles, already feeling arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
“Are you sure?” Sehun asks. And this would be the perfect timing to confess, but Jongin can’t. After all, if the only one of Sehun’s habits that is deemed bad by Jongin’s is his unconscious lip biting and licking habit, then Jongin’s very, very bad habit is that he just keeps everything to himself, even if that means dying a bit on the inside. Maybe one day he will be able to get rid of it, but that day is not today.  
  
“Very sure,” Jongin mumbles. “I’ll be done with this soon. Hopefully.”


End file.
